dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Life (Vol. 1)
New Life The day after the battle, Afanasiia kept her word and moved into my house, which Arya really didn't like. She said that once she contacted the Orthodox Church, they agreed to let her say with me… mainly to observe Arya, a Satan. I asked Afanasiia if the Catholic and Protestant Churches will also be informed, but Afanasiia said that the Orthodox didn't want either the Catholic or Protestant Churches to attack Arya without a second thought. Apparently they're more interested in learning about the Satan clan. Anyways, since my house only has three room (mine, my parents, and Arya's), I had no choice but to have Afanasiia room with Arya (she promised not to hurt Afanasiia). Afanasiia said that the Orthodox Church will probably send more people later on, but we don't have to worry about that now. Apparently before they make that decision they have things to work on. Afanasiia said she didn't know what it was, but it has to be important, seeing as they put this Satan thing on hold. Anyways, after Afanasiia moved in, Arya helped her arrange her luggage into her room and closet. In other words, I get the whole living room to my own, for the first time since Arya moved in. I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes I was so happy. I finally get to watch my favorite shows! As I was watching my shows, a knocking came from my door. Feeling a little annoyed that someone was interrupting my precious TV time, I go up and opened the door. Standing there was Sadie. She looked over my shoulder. "Hey James, I heard the Orthodox Church set up some kind of base in your home." "How would you know that? I thought you just found out about the supernatural being real?" Her face froze. She then looked away with a little bit of sweat on her forehead. "Well, truth be told… my family has been involved with the supernatural for as far as we can remember." I narrowed my eyes at that. "And I'm just hearing about this now because…?" She started to panic. "Well, you didn't believe in those kind of things for the longest time you know! Besides, it's not like we're married yet or anything…" "Hmm?" "Oh, nothing!" I didn't hear that last part, but Sadie sure isn't herself right now. Wonder why that is? As I thinking this, someone walked over… "Wait, Arya! We can't go out like this!" "Hey James, where do you keep your shampoo?" Arya walked over in nothing but a bath towel! She even brought Afanasiia over dressed in the same manor! If Arya wasn't a Satan, then I would suspect this of being a gift from God himself! Wait! Why am I thinking that!? Before I could think of anything else… "J.A.M.E.S. You sure do have a nice home life, don't you?" Feeling an extreme amount of killing intent, I slowly, very slowly, turned around and saw that Sadie was back to normal. With that, I turned and ran towards the backdoor for a quick escape. "GET BACK HERE!" Category:Fanon Story